House Of The Dead
}} Gameplay You are trapped in a mansion, surrounded by zombies, mummies, ghosts and other unworldly creatures. The only way to survive is to shoot your way through. The exit is at the other side of the mansion, you are in the basement. You have a long way to go. Each stage takes place in a different room of the house. You must kill zombies and advance through rounds. Once you get through a set amount of rounds, the boss zombie will come. After defeating the boss zombie, you get a key which will open the door to the next room. Every few rooms you will encounter a big boss zombie, this zombie will give you a key to the next floor of the mansion. As you go along you will find new guns which are used to defeat enemies. You start out with a knife and a pistol, but you can get machineguns, shotguns, rifles, snipers, and even a rocket launcher. Weapons M1911 Pistol : Your starting pistol, it is very weak but has infinite ammo. Knife : A basic knife, you can stab zombies with it. M67 Light Machine Gun : A machine gun with high power and ROF, but takes a long time to reload. M42 Machine Gun : A regular machine gun. Type 100 High-Powered Rifle : A powerful rifle with good ROF and ammo, but slow reload and large recoil. Rifle w/Bayonet : A rifle equipped with a bayonet, very good power and high ammo. Shotgun : A high powered shotgun with decent ammo. Pump Shotgun : A very good shotgun with high power and ammo, but takes a long time to reload. Sawn-Off Shotgun : Extremely powerful weapon, but only has 2 shots in a magazine. Browning M1919 Heavy Machine Gun : A very powerful machine gun with long relaod time. Type 99 Refined Machine Gun : A machine gun with good power, ammo and ROF. M1200 Sniper Rifle : A regular sniper rifle. Dragunov Version 3 : A very powerful sniper with high ammo. Red Tiger : A camouflaged sniper equipped with a silencer. Barett .50cal Sniper Rifle : The most powerful sniper in the world. Browning .50cal Machine Gun : A machine gun that tears up zombies. Flamethrower : Burns zombies to death. Rocket Launcher : A weapon with high splash damage, use with caution. Bayonet : A more powerful knife, usually kills in one slash. Desert Eagle : An extremely powerful pistol, replaces the M1919 when you get it. Frag Grenade : A regular frag. Smoke Grenade : A grenade that sprays out smoke. Flashbang Grenade : A grenade that stuns zombies. Toxic Gas Grenade : A grenade that poisons zombies. Claymore : A mine that is planted on the ground, explodes when touched. Flare : Normally used as a signal, but now used as an alternative to the flamethrower. Ray Gun : A mysterious gun....could it be from outer space? Levels GROUND FLOOR : Basement Wine Celler Dining Room Kitchen Living Room Guest Room - BOSS FIRST FLOOR : Landing Bedroom 1 Bedroom 2 Master Bedroom Playroom - BOSS SECOND FLOOR : Antique Room Bedroom 3 Tech Room Upstairs Dining Room Laboratory - BOSS THIRD FLOOR : Ballroom Bedroom 4 Guest Room 2 Forbidden Room - BOSS TOP FLOOR : Surgery Room Death Chamber Attic Roof - FINAL BOSS Multiplayer House of the Dead can be played co-op in story mode, or versus in points mode. With co-op, both of the players will be working together to escape from the house. There is way more zombies to compensate for two players. In points mode, the player who kills the most zombies wins. There is also a shootout mode, where up to 4 players can battle it out across one of the mansion's floors. Story mode and versus mode can also be played online. Category:PlayStation 3